Narcissus
by Heartless Little Thing
Summary: Narcissus, the man who fell in love with his reflection. What do he and Jungwoo have in common? Well, for one, they fell in love...Jungwoo x Tae, hinted Kun x Gawoon [3 of 4]
1. Ch: 1

**Title**: Narcissus

**Summary: **_Narcissus, the man who fell in love with his reflection. What do he and Jung-woo have in common? Well, for one, they fell in love..._

**Pairing(s): **Jung-woo x Tae, slight Ga-woon x Kun

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s)**: I believe in common sense. I'm sorry, but no one can force you to read a fanfic. If you do not like incest, I ask you, please stay away from my fic. All flames and protests of "They're cousins!" will be ignored. I _know_ that, I just happen to think they'd be a very cute couple. (big grin)

**Author's note: **Hey there! For some of you, this fanfic may seem very familiar...I took it down and reposted it under a 'T' rating, 'cause if yall can stomach shonen-ai, I'm guessing you handle a little incest. Set after volume 2...er...I think that's about right...

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to, but the Kill Me, Kiss Me series is not mine, and I'm making no money from this.

**Inspiration** for this fic comes from the lovely Angel Sanctuary, the Weasley twins, and of course, Lee Young Yuu for making the wonderful series of K2 (none of which I own). Oh, and it's **dedicated** to Ryoku123, for pressuring me to post this! Thanks so much!

* * *

-

-

"If he should love, deny him what he loves!"

-- Ovid, _Metamorphoses_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**Ch: 1**

-

_...Tae..._

Soft lips traveled down her throat, pressing warm kisses occasionally, drawing delightful moans from slick parted lips. His fingers curled in short blonde hair, as her head was tilted back for that wonderfully wicked mouth to progress up to her earlobe, teeth delicately taking it between them. A light little nibble, then his tongue snaking out slowly, bringing another sound, this time more between a whimper and a hoarsely whispered name,

_"...J... Jung-woo..."_

The sinful mouth moved away, drawing a whimper of protest from the girl...Fingertips trailed down her side, reverently committing every fraction of pale skin to memory before reaching her waist, flicking under the flimsy un-tucked dress-shirt, the soft pads tracing small patterns on the bared skin of her abdomen...

Mischievous dark brown eyes rose to capture confused light ones.

_"Yes, Tae?"

* * *

_

Jung-woo cracked open his eyes. He gave a brief yawn. The blond boy sat up in his bed, as his arms shot up in a stretch. This was not the first time he had dreamed of seducing his cousin, nor would it be the last, as the area between his legs assured him. The dark-eyed male could scarcely recall when the nightly dreams began, and were so frequent he never reflected upon 'why' anymore.

The blond simply shrugged it off as another faucet his abnormality showed itself... an incestuous, sinful faucet... Oh, Jung-woo was no fool: He knew it to be unusual to think of your family member in such a manner, but over years... the teen had gotten used to it, he supposed. It wasn't as if any amount of effort could make him '**stop**'.

Rubbing his eyes rid himself of any remnants of sleep, the young man swung his legs to the edge of his bed and stood, albeit swaying slightly.

Stumbling to the bathroom connected to his bedroom, the lithe boy shed his nightclothes and stepped into the shower. After a few shivering moments beneath the adjusting icy stream, Jung-woo felt wide awake and therefore, much saner. The world became much easier once his mental barriers were in place, diverting the constant stream of thoughts in his mind. Jung-woo got out and finished getting ready for the day, pausing briefly to stare into his mirror.

The face he so adored for stared right back. He was reminded of the myth, Narcissus- the man who fell in love with his reflection... Was it Tae he loved, or himself?

No, for his eyes were dark and hollow. Tae's were bright and blue. Hm! Like the sky during the day compared to the night? Oh, wasn't he poetic this morning...

He ran his fingers through messy blond bangs- his hair was getting quite long. Maybe he needed a haircut? Nah, this made him look less like Tae...

Mechanically, the blond headed out to the kitchen, where he was greeted by...

Tae. In an apron, and a look of extreme concentration on her pretty face. She appeared to be attempting to make... pancakes?

If he hadn't finished a** painfully **cold shower, the dark-eyed boy would have assumed this to be another demented dream, one that would end with her on the tile wearing nothing but whipped cream and maybe a little syrup. Snipping that trail of thought ruthlessly, he stepped barefoot onto the cool tile.

Arching a sarcastic brow, Jung-woo drawled, "Why aren't you in school?"

The female blonde laughed, facing him, "It's the weekend, remember?" Jung-woo could vaguely summon up images of random classmates shouting 'TGIF', but he truly hadn't cared enough to take notice.

Suddenly Tae Yeon's face was but two inches away from his own, her bright eyes looking deeply into his. It was unnerving, and he suddenly, feeling paranoid, wondered if she had gotten an inkling as to what was going on inside his twisted, perverse mind.

"You do know what day it is, right?" she asked, soft blue eyes shining with worry.

"Saturday." He replied dryly, skirting around her to tend to the pancake that had all but been forgotten by his blonde cousin. When the male Im faced her again, he found her gaping.

"It's your _birthday_!" the light-eyed girl choked out.

Behind the pokerface he had set up, Jung-woo was mentally snickering at the opportunity that had dropped into his lap.

"I knew that."

Actually he hadn't, but the bored monotone got the reaction he was hoping for:

Her hands fisted, her eyes flashed, and his overly-emotional double seethed, "Then why did you act like you didn't know why I was here?" Though he was truly glad she was making breakfast for him, watching her squirm caused a great deal of personal amusement... while knowing that he was being ungrateful that her temper wasn't as violent as Que-min's. ...Like prodding a feral wildcat with a stick to watch it's response.

Chuckling darkly, he lifted one shoulder in a non-committal response. She set a platter piled high with misshapen, lumpy pancakes and grinned, anger passed away as quickly as it came. "Eat up! Mom and dad want to have lunch with you at noon!"

Raising an incredulous brow, he murmured, as if in awe, "How many people are you feeding?"

She shrugged, stabbing at the mound. Once they were on her own plate she put some whipped cream and syrup on top.

The sagging stack of sugary goodness suddenly reminded him of Tae... On the top she seemed to be just a fluffy shallow girl in love with a model she's never met, then the sappy, syrup layer beneath that, and then the pancakes themselves, the courageous, gentle, quirky and layered part of Tae, the true depth of all that she is. A bitter tone crept into the sweet, if a little odd, metaphor, noting that all together she was unhealthy. And that he was weird.

Very weird.

"Hellooooo? Jung-woooooo?" the object of his scrutinizing was waving a hand in front of her face, concerned. He wondered what she would say if she knew she was being compared to a confectionary treat...

Jung-woo stood up abruptly, and walked over to the fridge. He sat down again with soda in hand, as a bead of sweat rolled down Tae's face. After taking a sip, he forcibly dragged a few pancakes to his plate. Taking a bite, he said quietly, face emotionless,

"Thanks."

"Eh? Huh?" She sputtered, off-guard.

He mentally 'humph'ed. The dark-eyed Im wasn't _that_ stingy in his gratitude, was he? A broad smile bloomed across her face, and he was suddenly very grateful he wasn't the type to blush.

"You're welcome, Jung-woo! Happy Birthday!" Tae Yeon smiled happily. "I would do anything for my younger cousin on his birthday!"

Jung-woo smirked, remembering the most recent dream.

"-'Cause you know I love you!"

This wasn't the first time she had spoken those words. And she spoke them without expecting a response. Tae said them because she knew that he needed to hear them, to be reassured to that to someone he **did** matter.

At first he had clung to that hope, to Tae, because she was his age... his double... the _one _person in this fucked up world he could trust...

Over the years, he had gathered knowledge of Tae that was impossible to replace or replicate. With puberty came inevitable changes that affected their relationship, adding a physical... level. Things never became awkward, rather, as she became preoccupied with 'normal' girl things, (while adding her own tinge to it that made it anything but normal,) he was able to observe, to watch. The younger Im could honestly say he knew her better than anyone, and through that he was able to love like no one else, not as a parent or a friend or even a boyfriend, but as a... mate... she was his 'other half'... yet, typical expressions for lovers didn't quite fit.

She was just... _Tae._

His Tae.

Closing his eyes and placing the metal prongs of the fork against his curving lips, he thought the words he could never say.

_'I love you too, Tae.'

* * *

_

Please review?


	2. Ch: 2

**Title: **Narcissus

**Summary:** _Narcissus, the man who fell in love with his reflection. What do he and Jung-woo have in common? Well, for one, they fell in love..._

**Pairing(s):** Jung-woo x Tae, slight Ga-woon x Kun

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s): **Incest, mild tones of shonen-ai

**Author's note:** I love Ga-woon! I don't think there's anything wrong with him. However, this chapter is in Jung-woo's point of view. I have chosen to give Jung-woo a deep hatred for the gang leader. Therefore, some descriptions of Ga-woon will be... less than flattering. However, I hope to make it up with some _hinted _Kun x Ga-woon...

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to, but the Kill Me, Kiss Me series is not mine, and I'm making no money from this.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Plushie Heartless**: Maybe you do, maybe you don't... (giggle) Thank you for your review!

**Simply Hopeless:** This is the one fic I have already completed, so no worries! Thank you so much, I appreciate all encouragement!

**xxblissxx: **(blinks) Yeah, it's awkward...um...is that a bad thing? I'm glad you think it's cute, though!

* * *

Ch: 2

* * *

_Dark desire and hatred whipped and whirled, twisting violent fury around his throat- choking winding its unrepentant coils around his mouth...slithering, slipping, sliding around his barren existence, displaying deathly specters of horrific memories to prying hands. Eyes brimming with morbid appeal, beyond the blackest of night, the burning canvas of childhood innocence the only light... _

_No, this reality was hell poorly dressed in concrete and metal, a torturous playhouse for selfish little children in bodies of almost-adults. Bitterness flavored his thoughts, clawing, warping all emotions and thoughts until all but two were recognizable to human eye. _

_**He loved Tae. **_

_**He hated her boyfriend.

* * *

**_

Dark eyes blinked against the sudden light, dilating. The Im cousins stood outside a convenience store, white plastic bags in hand. Switching her bags to one, Tae Yeon ran fingers through her short blonde hair and grinned.

"Let's get these back home, eh?"

Jung-woo nodded, wondering obscurely why he was allowing this...

_I'm becoming a masochist... _

Tae was spending the night at his apartment, as part of his birthday. The plan was to stay up late watching old movies and reliving good times. Ga-woon Kim and Kun Kang were bringing over... some horror film... Through the film the blond boy knew he would have to endure Tae plastering herself to her **boyfriend**'s arm, and other nauseating couple-actions.

Tae stepped on his foot, intentionally... stomped really. Her face was glowing with anger. He smirked.

"What were you saying?"

"We were discussing what movie we should watch first." She said tersely, gritting her teeth.

Dark eyes blinked. "We were?" In reality she had been debating with herself, letting him listen in. It was then the younger Im noticed two tall silhouettes near the complex entrance. One was blond, the other with black hair... they seemed to be arguing... "Is that Ghe-ewen?"

"Arrg- Wait... Ga-woon! Kun!" She shouted in greeting as they approached the pair. "You're early!" Then she elbowed him, muttering, "It's **Ga**-**woon**." Jung-woo couldn't help but chuckle a bit that she fell to the bait... again.

The duo both faced the cousins; Ga-woon Kim scratched his head, laughing nervously, looking vaguely like an ape, as Kun Kang retained a cool expression of annoyance.

"Hey Tae, has anyone ever told ya that yer handwriting is damn hard to read?"

"I wrote the directions." Jung-woo piped up. He had deliberately written them with his other hand, but that wasn't the point.

"...Oh..." the thug had the decency to look abashed. Damn it. Kun just lifted an eyebrow. There was a moment of tense silence, then...

"Well. Lets go inside!" Tae interjected, shattering the icy wind that had been to blow between the boys.

The hours later spent in front of the television were a blur of laughter and terror. True to design, Tae had become frightened by the movie, but did not spend the evening "Plastered to Ga-woon's arm" like expected. The seating arrangements for the horror film were dramatically altered by the fact that Ga-woon had become scared as well, and jumped the nearest thing, which happened to be Kun on his left. In an uncharacteristic bout of boldness, (or masochism) Jung-woo grabbed onto Tae, who was grateful for the contact and clung to him.

"Whoa, it's two 'o clock..." noted the drowsy thug, disentangling himself from model-boy's _very firm_ grip.

"Glad to know you can read a digital." Jung-woo shot cruelly, a sneer twisting his lips before he masked that as well. Tae poked him hard in the ribs, but that only reasserted the smug satisfaction of knowing that **she** hadn't moved away.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked worriedly, irrationally unsure if they could make the trip home.

They were the two toughest fighters in the damn district after Ghoon-hahm, and she was treating them as though they were a couple of nancy-boys! Though her concern might have derived from how she let him go out alone in the rain that one day, thinking he was strong enough to handle things...and had a run-in with Ghoon-hahm that sent him to the hospital...Still, jealousy coursed through his veins. His face remained blank.

"My parents think I'm staying at Ga-woon's." the model voiced, at the same time _lover-boy_ commented, "My parents don't care."

Tae clapped her hands cheerfully, once again glowing with life. "Okay! You can sleep on the couches!"

"We're gettin' the couch tonight?" lover-ape asked in a whine, as Model-boy snickered at the implication. The blond Im's lip rose in a sneer at the two, hating that same implication yet powerless to protest.

The light-eyed girl grinned as she assured them, "Yep, Jung-woo is graciously going to share his bed with me tonight."

_'When did we make that arrangement_?' he thought suddenly.

Then lover-ape made an "Oooooh" sound that proved what Jung-woo's theory: Ga-woon was the missing link in the evolutionary line.

* * *

In retrospect, Jung-woo was amazed at the total lapse of judgment he had displayed, allowing Tae into his** bed**. Mostly trying to annoy her lover-ape, he hadn't given much thought to what might happen afterward. Somehow he had fled to an empty dreamscape, void of any particular visions... He'd had almost a full three hours of sleep, but something tugging at him forced him into consciousness. 

His return to the land of the living had been accompanied by two things: An intense feeling of contentment, and the realization that Tae had squirmed her way into his arms.

They were spooned tightly together, matching and complimenting eachother's build, fitting together as if they had been made for eachother. The rational part of his mind piped up that '_of course we fit together perfectly, we're from the same family',_ but the aesthetic part just enjoyed the feel of it all. Tae's back was pressed against his chest, their legs tangled together and their lower regions aligned perfectly for him to flip her over and... Jung-woo directed his thoughts elsewhere, becoming aware of how his hand had somehow slipped beneath her shirt, and of his fingertips tracing patterns on the silky skin.

Smiling wryly at the irony, Jung-woo got out of the bed, careful not to wake Tae, and headed to the kitchen, where he planned to splash some cold water in his face.

And get some soda, as he was becoming quite addicted to the stuff.

"Hey, Jung-woo. Do you always get up this early?"

Dark eyes met the silvery ones of Kun Kang. The model was lounging against the counter, looking more sluggish than usual as a cigarette dangled from his lips. Jung-woo considered telling him to take his nasty habit outside, but wasn't up for the effort.

Shrugging, the smaller boy made his way to the fridge, opening it and peering inside. The taller male drummed his fingers on the counter top, a sure sign he wanted to say something. Jung-woo remained silent and blank-faced, letting Kun gather his thoughts.

When he spoke, it was with unwavering clarity. "Listen, I don't know what's been going on with you or your life... you've been acting like an asshole all night, and you've probably got your own weird reasons..." Jung-woo smiled grimly that _Kun_ of all people thought he was acting 'weird'. "... But don't just give up and let things be. I know you might think you've lost your chance with a certain dark-haired girl, but screw that 'if you love someone let them go' bullshit! Your feelings are just as important... But if you just let the issue go and fade away, there's no chance whatsoever!" His voice faltered for a second, and then he added, "I would know..." He cast a sorrowed glance to a doorway. And it wasn't the one Jung-woo had entered.

Jung-woo was silent for a long time. Though he knew Kun was referring to the bizarre situation with Que-min and had grossly misinterpreted his attractions, he couldn't help but take the words to heart.

_As of yet_, Kun had no ulterior motive for helping him. He was an "unbiased" opinion. The tall model simply saw Jung-woo moving towards a path he himself had taken, and wished to warn the dark-eyed boy of the consequence. Upon further consideration, Kun seemed to be a good sounding board for the maelstrom of confusion he was experiencing.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" the smaller boy made sure his voice was laced with an accusing edge.

Kun blinked, startled that Jung-woo had finally spoken, and with such emotion. "Well, no-"

A small smile flitted over his face. "Then that's why I'll tell you." He replied cryptically.

Eyebrows raised, Kun reclined against the counter's edge, "Okay..."

"I'm in love."

The blond model nodded slowly, beginning to sense that something wasn't quite right...

"With Tae."

"...well. I see. That makes things...clearer."

There was a thumping noise.

* * *

Climbing back into Jung-woo's single bed, which looked like it was suffering under the weight of the cousins, the blond first noticed the state of the sheets, which before his departure had been relatively untangled. Tae seemed to have shifted slightly onto her back, and it seemed improbable that she alone had managed to twist in a few minutes what hours together had kept smooth. 

He also realized that the 'slumbering' Tae's breath was a little quicker, and that her eyes were flitting beneath her eyelids...

_She's feigning sleep_, he thought wildly, as cold dread settled in his abdomen. Be it irrational paranoia or a sixth sense, Jung-woo knew, **knew **beyond a doubt that Tae had heard Kun in the kitchen, got up to investigate, and heard his... confession.

This was the moment of truth, in a sense.

She was willing to pretend it never happened.

He could simply "let it go" as Kun had said, or he could pursue it... wherever it may lead.

* * *

"Hey, Tae, I meant that..."

* * *

**SCG:** Please REVIEW! (puppy dog eyes) 

**Maru-chan**: ...(shakes fluffy head)


	3. Ch: 3

**Title**: Narcissus

**Summary:** _Narcissus, the man who fell in love with his reflection. What do he and Jung-woo have in common? Well, for one, they fell in love..._

**Pairing(s**): Jung-woo x Tae, slight Ga-woon x Kun

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s): **Incest, harsh language

**Author's Note:**

**SCG:** I got reviews! (does the happy-happy-joy-joy dance) I really hope you all like it...

**Maru-chan:** Which makes her terrified of updating this part. -.-;

**SCG**:...well...I meant to end it in this chapter, however, that turned out to be simply too rushed. Tae cannot take only one chapter to go from 'Ga-woon is my rock of security' to 'Screw him and sanity, I love my cousin!'... as much as I'd like her to.

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to, but the Kill Me, Kiss Me series is not mine, and I'm making no money from this.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**BakaAngel:** But it's so much fun being twisted! Thank you so much for the compliment!

**Caelistes:** Well, (cracks knuckles) someone had to write it, right? I love this pairing, but no one else seemed to like it...just had to get a fic out for them. Next stop- KunxGa-woon!

**cocco**: ...in character... two blessed words authors love to hear! Thank you so much! (pauses) KunxGa-woon. Um. I thought I had said it was hinted at in this one. O.O; Eeerk, false advertising on my part, I'm sorry! That's going to be the sequel...and what's wrong with being a lifeless fangirl? (I am one, lol)

**Plushie Heartless:** ..._Woo-chan_...?You and Ktin... (shakes head) Though...(hugsherMaru-chan)I know what you mean!...you bakas...;)

**Simply Hopeless**: Thank you for the review, it made me laugh!

**xxblissxx:** Thank you for the review, I suppose...

**Yuki Kei:** Will do! Jung-woo and Tae are so twistedly cuuute! ;D

**ZeldAika:** Your review was so very nice, but I don't think I've been flamed yet...O.o; The first chapter spiel was simply me bracing myself, 'cause I've been flamed before for different things, and this being as controversial as it is...As for it should be between consenting adults... I completely agree.

**

* * *

Ch: 3

* * *

**

In the end, Tae did not respond.

Her ploy at slumber was plain as day, yet with her stubborn pride, she would, not _could _not relinquish the act. Thus he spent the remainder of the morning toying with her hair, tracing her features and watching her shiver in response to each pseudo-chaste touch. Whether Jung-woo was flaunting his abilities over her body or prodding her with the proverbial stick to watch her react remains undecided...

Though he knew this was rejection, he savored this time. His pessimistic nature had already prepared him for this reaction from her. A fallback plan or a safety net, so to speak. Deep inside, however, behind the walls of icy resolve not to regret anything, something curled up into a little ball and wept.

* * *

_  
"Tae, Tae!" called a younger Jung-woo as he scrambled through the underbrush, looking for his cousin. The pair was playing an innocent game of hide-and-go-seek, and it was Tae's turn to hide. The baby-blue eyed girl suppressed a giggle from her spot behind a tree. _

_"Tae? Taaaaaaae, come out, come out!" he shouted, hoping to draw her from her hiding spot. _

_She pounced on him, throwing her arms around him. Jung-woo stiffened, obsidian eyes widening at the unfamiliar contact. His hands remained at his side. _

_The blonde, sensing something was up, released him. "Jung-woo?"_

_"...nothin." he said in that soft voice, his bangs obscuring his eyes from view._

_  
"I'm sowwy." She apologized, stroking his hair with one hand. Jung-woo twitched again at the contact. Tae let her hand drop. _

_Slowly, looking unsure, the dark-eyed boy took her hand in his, sweaty palms sticking together, their grimy fingers interlocked. _

_Tae hadn't ever been happier. She tried to suppress a happy shriek, but some escaped, causing him search her eyes worriedly. Tae's mouth clamped shut, but she still managed a wide, happy smile.

* * *

_

With no warning, Tae Yeon Im sat up in bed, a sweaty sheen visible on her flushed face at 12:30 at night.

_'...Ga-woon-Ga-woon-Ga-woon...' _

It was her mantra, her rock, the one steady thing that kept her from being swept away in the ocean of emotions provoked by her cousin. HER COUSIN. That should be the issue, the rock of sanity!

Instead her boyfriend was all that kept her from running to Jung-woo and begging him to fuck her on the carpet. And that's all she felt, that was certain; an insane, incestual lust that tugged at her senses at every turn. Ever since his birthday, or rather the morning after, Tae Yeon Im had been haunted in her sleep by Jung-woo's image, Jung-woo kissing her softly, Jung-woo smiling at her, Jung-woo using those wicked fingertips to slowly torture her...

_'...Ga-woon-Ga-woon-Ga-woon...'_

There was absolutely no way that the dark-eyed male could be _in love_ with her... or she with him, for that matter. Yes they cared about eachother, like a brother and sister – she had said so herself. They loved eachother - like siblings.

_But siblings aren't attracted to eachother like this,_ some part of her conscious whispered snidely.

_'...Ga-woon-Ga-woon-Ga-woon...'_

Jung-woo was an enigma, one she could never hope to understand fully. Beneath that impassive face lay an-ever shifting personality that whined to her over trivial things like soda and a bra-strap chafing his back, poked fun at her, insulted her at times... one that could be egotistical and rude, and had a thing for her hats... he hadn't any true tolerance for pain and a penchant for fighting...

Tae had seen his flaws in their dark glory, and seen his good side too... his brave, intelligent and almost playful side... Tae was the one he was most comfortable showing himself to, and somewhere along the way, he had become her most comfortable companion as well.

That's it... he's just misinterpreting this closeness...

Shutting her eyes, she massaged her temples. It was early morning _Monday_. She would visit him after school, and see how she felt then... yeah, she needed to see him again, be jolted back to reality- they were almost siblings, and usually mistaken as twins.

There was no way.

No.

_'...Ga-woon-Ga-woon-oh, fuck this.'

* * *

_

Pulse pounding, Tae Yeon adjusted her skirt, then ruffled her short blond hair. She could do this. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she rapped on the door to Jung-woo's apartment. The schoolgirl was startled with Jung-woo's voice rang out, sounding close, "It's open, Tae!"

Turning the doorknob, she found him still in his black and gray Pure Water High uniform, removing his shoes in the entryway. Coughing slightly, the older cousin fought back a blush and sat down next to him. How was she going to do this?

_"Oh yeah, Jung-woo, remember on your birthday, when you and I shared the same bed? Y'know about five in the morning, when you got up and talked to Kun? Yeah, well, I heard you. And I heard you talking to me when you thought I was asleep- and **I felt** everything too. How exactly did you **do** that with your fingertips, though? ...Anyway, I think I might be in love with you as well- but I might be suffering from crazy, egomaniac lust. Can you clear things up for me?" _

_Yeah, that'll work, Tae, you tell him that. _

"Tae, you're mumbling." Jung-woo pointed out, quite nonchalantly.

"Oh, eh-heh, uh..." She quickly ripped off her shoes and stood up, dropping her book bag on the floor. The flustered girl took a step forward onto the carpet, then spun around to face him. The words caught in her throat at what she saw.

Jung-woo was smiling.

His dark eyes creased in warmth, his pretty white teeth slightly biting into his lower lip in a sexy gesture. A breathtaking look for his striking features - and for no one but her…

_Oh,_ Tae whisper-thought as the blood rushed to her face. _Don't do this to me…_

It elicited such a response in her that even after he stepped past, she remained staring at his profile in a daze.

Tae couldn't recall seeing someone _just smiling_ having this much affect upon her before...

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, yeah?" she forced out.

And they ended up sitting on the couch in a silence occasionally disrupted by the slurp of Jung-woo drinking his cola. Tae bit her lip, trying to sort out the emotions from the ideas.

_I couldn't be in love with him... _something insisted, but was that her actual feelings... or her family-imposed morals?

* * *

**Maru-chan: **(Mock-ominous voice) **_To be continued..._**

**SCG:** (pretty uke eyes at you) Review, please?


End file.
